Corrupting her
by spinback
Summary: RE UPLOADED! Fitz isn't back at Degrassi yet, but him and Bianca DeSousa are at the Dot talking about girls at Degrassi. Clare is on the list, which doesn't impress Eli, whose been listening with Adam from another booth. RATED M FOR VIOLENCE! No Lemons!


[Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, it owns me..]

[Summary: Fitz isn't back at Degrassi yet, but him and Bianca DeSousa are at the Dot talking about girls at Degrassi. Clare is on the list, which doesn't impress Eli, whose been listening with Adam from another booth. **RATED M FOR VIOLENCE! No Lemons!**]

[Hello Again: If this turns out suckish, I'm really sorry, and I won't blame anyone for coming at me with poisoned chocolate, or the stuff we used for "Brazilian Blow Outs" at work. I'll have you know, this is VERY late. I told _Hersch24_ I would post before 2010 was over. YAY FIRST POST IN A NEW DECADE! This is purely a one shot. I will **NOT** be adding to it. Please note the **NOT**. Where it ends on here is where it ends. I _MAY_ post a side story. I'm not 100% sure yet. Please don't get mad at the violence, you were warned in the summary. Anyways, have at 'er, enjoy]

* * *

**Corrupting Her**

**Adam's POV**

**One Shot**

* * *

The Dot was quieter than normal, in all likelihood because it was two thirty in the afternoon and most people were still in school or at work. Eli and I both had free blocks. After deciding we were going to wait for Clare in the scanty cafe, we pulled out our English books, attacking the assignment, which soon grew aggrivating. With our assignments half way done, we did what we do best, packed the binders and books and pulled out The Goon comics.

Sitting in silence, basking in the thin papered books, a voice in which we both knew sailed from behind him. "Name the first five girls from Degrassi you want to corrupt!" Bianca DeSousa. The biggest whore in Degrassi. I noticed Eli place his now closed comic on the table, leaning back against the booth seat.

"The first girl, you, obviously, that's a for sure thing. Then, probably Alli. I heard she gave it up to Johnny in a van, then gave it to Owen in the boiler room, she'd be easy. Then there's the new girl, Jess, she doesn't know me so she'd probably give in if I told she everything was just a rumor. Oh, then there's that Sadie girl. She looks like she needs corrupting." I could just picture the smirk on Mark Fitzgerald's face. Eli seemed interested as he counted the girls on his fingers. His green eyes starred me down as he waited to hear the final girl, almost knowing who it would be.

Soon the bully's voice began to circulate arounf the room again, "But the number one girl I'd like to corrupt? Well none other then little miss Baby Edwards. I'd rock her world more then that hearse-driving-emo lame excuse of a man, ever could. I'd fuck her virgin pussy so hard, she wouldn't walk, sit, stand or sleep for weeks."

Eli's eyes widened with the final statement from Fitz. He slowly began to pack his things, listening for Fitz to continue. I also put my things back in my napsack, knowing we were about to leave. My five foot six best friend stood from the booth, glancing back at me, making sure I was following. There was a serious look in his deep green eyes. Neither of our enemies had seen us before Eli approched their table, his left arm reaching up and his hand connected with the back of Mark's head. He forcefully pushed the bullies head down on the table, knocking his forehead on the solid wood.

I witnessed my friend's bully stand from his seat, his green eyes filled with hatred and increasing anger. I looked to his hands which were made into fists, and I knew this was actually happening. Just as Fitz was about to pull his arm back, winding up to throw a gnarly punch at Eli, Spinner, one of the most intimidating guys who works here, stepped between the two males, "Take it out there," He pointed toward the street, "Or stay out for good." He looked back and forth between the two, and Eli scoffed at the comment, hoisting his bag higher on his shoulder and made his way to the door.

When we got outside to the less-than-busy Queen Street, he placed his pack on the ground next to me, and rubbed the back and sides of his neck, readying himself for whatever was to come. Deep down, I was praying Fitz would stay inside, but I also know that I was wishing for the impossible. The door to the Dot crashed open and Fitz and Bianca both emerged. The signs of animalistic attack were still imprinted in Fitz's face. "I should have killed you when I had the chance, Emo Boy. If I killed you then, I could have fucked Clare then, while you slowly died, and watched us."

Eli brought his body inches away from Mark's body, close enough that you couldn't tell where Fitz's clothes started and Eli's clothes ended. "Clare would never go for you. Not in a million years. And you know it." Eli said, with a matter-of-fact tone in his voice. "Not in a million years.." Fitz mocked Eli's statement, pusshing him over the edge. In return, Eli put his hands on Fitz's chest, and pushed him with all his mite, back towards the building. I felt Bianca wrap her arms around mine, making me watch the beatdown. Once Fitz gained stability, his anger filled eyes locked on Eli and his monster-like hands tore at the collar of his Dead Hand shirt, pulling him at least a foot in the air. A small victorious smile crept on Eli's face before he was thrown to the pavement, the bigger male crawling on top, straddling his hips while throwing vicious punches.

After I unwillingly watched my friend get beat by his enemy for a good ten minutes, maybe more, I finally wiggled from Bianca's grip. Before running into the Dot, I noticed he was laying there, holding on to his last ounce of conciousness. My body slammed into the front counter, my hands gripping the opposing side in worry, turning my knuckles white as paper, "Spinner, you have to call the cops and an ambulance right now! Someone might die if you don't!" When I got back to the street, Eli didn't look any better, or any worse. His blood still painted the cement under him, his eyes swollen shut from the heavy beating.

Only Bianca and myself noticed Clare merge into the crowd of people. She stood mere feet away from her boyfriend, watching as Fitz sat on his hips throwing punches. "While you're in the hospital, I'll be sure to corrupt your little bitch of a girlfriend." Fitz, nor the bruised and battered Eli noticed Clare standing there while her jaw fell opened, her blue eyes big eyed. Before she could react to that, Bianca's body was flying through the air towards her, pasting her to the ground. A silent police car surveyed the small street, and went without notice as the two people attacked my friends. Bianca had relied on a full on cat fight with Clare, and people had huddled around, taking pictures and videos of the town slut and Saint Clare duke it out.

An officer took each fight, lifting the offenders off Eli and Clare and placing them against the car, searching them for any weapons. A smirk played with Fit'z lips as he and Bianca looked at their victums. They felt triumphant, until the handcuffs were placed on their wrists and they were forced in the back of the car. While watching the paramedics place Eli on a stretcher, and load him into the ambulance, it hit me, Eli was almost killed, by Mark Fitzgerald, again! After Clare climbed into the back of the vehicle with Eli, I watched as they drove away, leaving me, Eli's napsack, and Morty behind.

I climbed into Morty, nervous as fuck. I only knew what I was doing since I'd watched Eli do this many times before. He started first try, thank goodness, and I put him in 'Reverse' to pull out of the stall Eli had parked in not even an hour ago. After switching to 'Drive,' I used the backroads and alleys to get to the nearest hospital. When I got there, I stated I was Eli's stepbrother, sent here to check on him by his mom, who was stuck at work. The doctor told me Eli want currently getting 20 stitches in the back of him head. His nose had been broken in two places, and he had a broken rib, but after a one night stay in the hospital, he'd be fine to go home. I found Clare in the waiting area, twittling her thumbs impatiently, wanting to know about Eli.

She didn't notice me walk in the room, and I startled her when I opened my mouth, "Twenty stitches, broken rib and a broken nose. Doctor said he can go home tomorrow. How are you feeling?" She just shrugged, tears welling in her eyes. When she opened her mouth to talk, she had a worried, yet happy tone to her voice, "Six stitches for a hairline fracture, and minor bruising to my rib cage." She smiled weakly at me and I took her hand to lead her to Morty. She looked at me in shock, knowing I didn't have a licence, "I'll show you, come on." I opened the passenger side door, closing it tightly after she crawled in. I took her home the same way I got there, using backroads and alley ways. After I dropped her off, I took Morty to Eli's parents and explained to CeCe what happened. I walked home, with the feeling that I accomplished something. I rescued my friend and I drove a car for the first time. Even though it was a bad day all in all, it was a good day for me.

* * *

[Until Next Time: This is it. This is where it stops. I already have some ideas for the side story, but I won't be writing it unless you lovely people want it. I'm sorry if this offended anyone, but you were warned. For those of you who read _If you could see what you did to her_, I PROMISE the next chapter will be up soon. Soon could mean the end of the month, but I promise you right now, I will NOT discontinue it for a a few more chapters, but it will NOT be a long story at all. Don't forget to review and tell me if you want that side story xoxo]


End file.
